Puppy Eyes, Goldilocks, and Aussie Accented Barks
by Pinkuro
Summary: After Cameron leaves, Chase's still bad about Dibala. That’s when Someone decides to release him of these bad feelings by changing him into a dog. But Chase isn’t the only one who needs help, and that’s when House assumes as his onwer. puppy!Chase crack
1. Puppy Feelings

_Thanks for _RainbowRomeo _for the awesome beta reading!!_

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the creator of House, M.D.. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Crack, spoilers to season 6, puppy!Chase

Characters: Chase, House, mainly. Wilson, Foreman, etc on support…

Rating: K+

Summary: After Cameron leaves, Chase is alone, depressed and still bad about Dibala. That's when Someone decides to release him of these bad feelings by changing him into a dog. But Chase isn't the only one who needs help, and that's when House assumes as his owner.

Pinku: I feel like this chapter1 could be used for complete different story. lol If I only had ideas for that I could think about it… (hahah) Enjoy this is my new story, it's less intense than Terminated (which the chapter is being beta read) so I hope you like!

x

x

x

Puppy Eyes, Goldilocks, and Aussie Accented Barks

x

x

_Chapter 1 – Puppy Feelings_

x

x

x

Chase was depressed. He was walking home alone after work. It was a month after Cameron had left him, he never would have thought he would get so attached and used to her over the few years. He couldn't have imagined how he needed her, how addicted he'd get to her, to having someone with him day by day, every time he needed somebody he could count on. And she was always there for him, it made him very happy, every time.

But now she wasn't there. He was alone, and he needed her, needed someone, because he wasn't good, he was terrible.

He was still suffering, haunted by Dibala's death. He couldn't go to therapy, what would he say to the shrink? He couldn't tell the truth and a lie wouldn't satisfy.

He tried confessing again, in a different church, but the result wasn't much better. The priest told him he would go to hell, practically, not in these words, but Chase knew that this was what he meant. But deep down he knew he was right, and he didn't regret what he had done. It wasn't just when he went into that room and watched the man's bleeding face, when he went to sleep and saw the dead, bleeding, man accusing him, with those angry red eyes, it was impossible to stay the same.

And besides, he'd killed a man, it was impossible not to have some reaction after that.

But still, he had done it for a greater good, couldn't he get some compassion? He wasn't evil, he couldn't go to jail, or hell, or whatever…

Cameron had already left him, no priest would forgive him, Foreman was on his now ex's side... The only thing left for him was drinking himself into oblivion, which was from where he was heading back from now.

The bar had just closed, they'd told him he had to leave, so he did. His head was spinning, he was dizzy and the whole world was turning around and around by him, which made him more and more dizzy. But all in all he felt better than before he had been drunk.

He wasn't sure if he was walking in a straight line, or even on the sidewalk. Heck he wasn't even sure where he was going anymore and he didn't care, nothing seemed to matter to him anymore now that Cameron wasn't there with him and seemed intent not to come back. She was angry at him and Chase understood, she had every the right to be.

That was when, because of his drunken stupor, he couldn't support his weight anymore, so he stumbled over his own legs, ending up falling a near wall.

Feeling pathetic already, but with no strength or will to get up, he stayed there. He was already tired and the drinking had made him feel very sleepy.

He thought he was having a hallucination when he saw a blue light coming towards him and then turning into a beautiful woman in a blue dress with wings, but thought it wasn't anything. Since he was already so tired and practically asleep.

The woman in blue with wings came closer to him and smiled to him, touching his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Chase managed to ask in his stupor and sleepiness.

"_You people call me The Blue Fairy. But that's not important, it's just a nickname that has been attributed to me."_ She said still smiling at him, but it was a kind and a gentle smile, like a mother to a child.

Chase said nothing, he thought it was a dream or something, he was too drunk to find anything weird.

"_Robert Chase, you're been feeling alone and abandoned." _The Blue Fairy told him, touching his forehead, taking the hair off his eyes _"You have a good, pure heart, and this is rare to find. But you are starting to doubt yourself recently" _She touched his cheeks kindly _"I came here to make sure you never have this feelings again."_ Then she kissed his forehead and he was engulfed in a light blue light, the same from when she had appeared_ "You deserve to be happy from now on…"_

And then both seemed to disappear.

x

x

Next morning, Wilson was early to see House. It was his first week living alone back in his old apartment again and the Oncologist was still a little worried. Therefore he came by every morning to help.

He parked his car next the door and started walking towards the stairs to enter the building. That was when he heard a cry coming from nearby. He looked around, but there was nobody there.

But the cry was still there.

It was then he noticed it wasn't a human cry, it seemed like an animal's cry, like a dog yelp or a puppy whine, he'd had a dog, he could recognize one when he heard it.

That was when he looked down and by the wall near the stairs there was a dog, with golden hair which was not too short but not too long, it remind him of that of a German Shepherd, though he was much smaller than those, he seemed to be a mix between two or more breeds, he also seemed to be medium-small sized, male and very sick.

Wilson being the good heart he was, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the dog, who was so sick he didn't even notice. Then, very carefully, he held the dog on his arms and walked with him until House's apartment. He couldn't just leave the dog alone. He didn't have a dog-collar, the dog would certainly die if he didn't do anything.

Besides, he knew someone who could use the company of a good dog…

Not far away from there, The Blue Fairy was watching everything, smiling kindly. _"Don't worry, Robert Chase, dear." _She thoughtwhile she watched over the dog in Wilson's arms "_Because there is another person, who, like you, needs to let go of some certain bad feelings, and cannot do it alone…" _

x

x

x

_To Be Continued…_

x

x

x

Pinku: And thus Chase became a dog… x3 The Blue Fairy I like to think is more than fairy… (And yes, the idea came from Pinocchio X)) and next chapter House and puppy!Chase meet! And oh yeah, puppy!Chase will be very puppy and dog, but still a little human, but more like a dog… don't worry about it… xD

Oh yeah, Chase's dog appearance was inspired in my own dog… she had birthday a few weeks ago and soon will be birthday of when he got her… so, I guess it's for her? xD

Btw I had this idea while I was sleeping… (I just loved it lol)

Annnd… please review if you liked!! Come on it's for free!!


	2. Puppy Head

_I want to thank _RainbowRomeo_ for the excellent beta reading n.n_

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the creator of House, M.D.. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Crack, spoilers to season 3 and season 6, puppy!Chase

Characters: Chase, House, mainly. Wilson, Foreman, etc on support…

Rating: K+

Summary: After Cameron leaves, Chase is alone, depressed and still bad about Dibala. That's when Someone decides to release him of these bad feelings by changing him into a dog. But Chase isn't the only one who needs help, and that's when House assumes as his owner.

Pinku: I hope you like this chapter… It's Chase's first thoughts as a dog and has a lot of House and Wilson… and you have luck I'm not a sick sick person otherwise this could be a sick sick story!!! (but it's not! It's just crack!happy!fic) So enjoy!! n.n

x

x

x

Puppy Eyes, Goldilocks, and Aussie Accented Barks

x

x

_Chapter 2 – Puppy Head_

x

x

x

"_The better I get to know men, the more I find myself loving dogs." - __Charles de Gaulle_

x

x

When Wilson brought the dog into House's place, the older man was less than happy. But the Oncologist wouldn't give up easily.

"House, he needs us. We have to get him to a vet, or he'll die!" He argued.

"So? Let him die! One less dog to chew through my cane!" House argued back, raising his voice at the end of the sentence.

"House, there are other dogs, not all of them are like Hector." He replied, rolling his eyes "Let's at least get him to the vet? You don't need to decide right now, okay?"

"Fine…"

Chase, who was still sick and not aware of anything, just listened to the voices. He felt himself being carried and made a noise when he was lifted.

"Hold him while I drive" Wilson said as soon as they arrived at the car.

"Why? Why do you have to drive?" House argued

"Because it's my car and all you have is your unsafe bike" Wilson replied

"Fine…" House said.

When Wilson handed Chase to House, the older man became a little unsure and disgusted, which showed on his face and the oncologist ignored it. But God knew how much germs, fleas, ticks, diseases and whatever more the dog had that could transmit to House!

While Wilson was driving, Chase could feel himself being held gently.

House could hear the dog's yelps. He could feel there was something wrong with him. He looked around to see what it could be. But he wasn't a vet, therefore it was useless.

When they got the vet clinic, they got in as an emergency. The vet examined Chase and told them what he had found. Apparently it wasn't life threatening, at least not with the proper medicine and treatment, but he would have to stay over the day. Wilson told him he couldn't stay because he had to work, so House was to stay there alone.

"You're kidding right?" House asked both the Vet and his friend.

"I'm sorry" Wilson told him.

"You don't need to stay, we can make sure he's being properly treated" The vet said.

"See?" House shrugged. "I don't need to stay either so…" He was saying before Wilson interrupted him.

"House. You can't leave him alone, he'll be in a cage with intravenous medicine going into his leg, with a bunch of strange people all touching him and passing by him constantly in this ever stranger place. He'll be terrified!"

"And you think, me, someone who he just met this morning will make him feel better…" House said raising an eyebrow.

"We met him in different circumstances, you held him. He knows you" Wilson explained. "Stay with him" And then he left. He hoped staying with the dog would make House feel something towards the poor animal, maybe then he would decide to stay with him by his own.

House sighed. He then looked at the dog which was already, as Wilson said, in the small cage with the medicine going into his leg. He then grabbed a chair and sat beside the dog's cage, silently.

A couple of hours passed, House could see the dog was a little better. He also talked to the vet who told him the same thing, and also, if House intended to keep the dog, it would be better to make sure things like documents and vaccination would be all right, since the dog didn't have a tag or microchip apparently wouldn't be that hard to arrange those.

The old doctor also noticed how golden the hair of the dog was, like the ones of a Yellow colored Labrador, and how blue his eyes were, now that they were a little bit open. Another fact he noticed were his ears: Differently from most dogs this one's were erect, standing like a German Shepherd's… No, House corrected himself. The ears were bigger proportionally to the head than the ones of a German Shepherd… They were more like a Yorkshire, the long hair also reminded ones of those… Although not as big, in a different color, and the dog was bigger than a small Yorkshire.

He was unique, House could admit that. And he liked unique, not all people would have a dog like that, he was very mixed.

He just didn't know which ones he preferred, animals or humans. But sometimes he thought it would probably be easier to deal with animals. Humans were complicated and way too nasty…

On the other side, Chase was waking up. He was confused. He didn't know who he was or what happened to him. He just knew he thought he knew that man who was there with him, watching him. And he liked him. He just wondered why he had such a sad face on...

x

x

When the dog was finally discharged House called Wilson and celebrated. "Finally. Stupid dog, getting my entire day."

Wilson rolled his eyes and sighed. "You know, you could use a dog now. It could keep you company" He said, but when he got nothing for response he continued "_And _even if he is like Hector, you don't need to accept it. My ex spoiled Hector way too much, you can train him however you want for him to be like."

"Or watch Dog Whisperer" House said sarcastically watching the dog who was looking intently at the car door beside him.

"That would be a good idea. Many people do that, I heard it helps a lot" The Oncologist said stopping the car in car's parking space in the building. House frowned at what the other had spoken. "House, if you decide to keep him I can get the papers and help you walk him, if you're worried about it…"

"And clean his poop, and his pee and…" House continued.

"There are proper tools for that, we just need to buy them" Wilson answered.

House sighed. He knew living alone after all that happened months ago made him feel a little uneasy. But he knew he needed to adjust, he needed to trust himself again, he needed to get himself back together… Perhaps this dog would help him? After all he wouldn't be alone, but he wouldn't be with _somebody_ either…

"Fine. I'll keep him. Let's just get inside and stop annoying me" House said annoyed while getting out of the car.

As the dog closed Chase lifted his ears, wondering what just happened and where the man named House had gone. Just when the other named Wilson appeared in front of him.

"Don't worry, he sounds angry, but he's very happy to have you here" Wilson said smiling to him. Then he pulled the dog, who was Chase, by his new dog-collar and leash he had just brought to the apartment.

Chase followed Wilson, hoping to see House again; when a door was opened and he saw House sitting in a arm-chair, he was happy. Wilson released him from the leash and then he walked fast, sitting directly below House's legs.

"What the…" House asked when the dog laid down below his legs.

Wilson laughed "I think he likes you"

"Stupid dog…" House said looking at him.

Chase was also looking at House, he wanted to remember where he knew House from, where he knew Wilson from, who he was, where he came from, but he couldn't. He just knew he felt lost and alone, but better when House was there with him…

"What will his name be?" Wilson asked, curious.

House thought for a moment, surprised by Wilson's question. He hadn't thought of that, actually. Then he made up his mind: "Morgan Freeman"

"Morgan Freeman? What? House, are you nuts?!" Wilson yells, angry "You can't name a golden haired after a black old man!"

"Why not? It's my dog!"

"If you want to name him after a famous person at least name him after a blond one... like… Jesse Spencer I don't know…"

"Jesse Spencer?" House raised an eyebrow "If I have to name him after an Aussie blonde-shell with dog sized brain I can at least name him after our Aussie blonde-shell with dog sized brain…" He said, looking at the dog that looked at him "His name will be Chase!" He said happily.

Chase then lifted his ears. Chase. This name brought up memories. Yes. Chase. That was his name. Robert Chase, he was a doctor, recently he had killed a man and he had lost his wife, and everyone around him. Then last night he had been drunk and he had had that dream with the Blue Fairy and a Blue light… Now it made sense. It hadn't been a dream… He probably should feel bothered by how he was now… But he wasn't: He was like a baby actually. Everything was still new to him. All these smells, sounds and colors… And feelings… and he could tell he didn't feel like he had felt before… he felt different…

"Chase?" Wilson asked. "House you can't…" Wilson was going to argue again when the dog barked and got up, waving his tail, happily.

"Can't why? See he likes it" House smiled. "It fits him, I bet he loves to chase stuff. And I can bet I heard an Aussie accent in that bark" Wilson rolled his eyes

"That's impossible… But I will get the docs and everything you need by tomorrow…" The brown haired man said while Chase, now they all decided that was his name, went to House who started to caress his head.

That was so good. Chase thought as he let his eyes almost close. He then licked House's hand, appreciating the caressing. When he turned his eyes up at House, he could see the other smiling at him, and then continued to lick his hand.

Yeah, Chase could tell, he was feeling different now.

…Now he wasn't alone anymore…

x

x

x

_To Be Continued…_

x

x

x

Pinku: I won't tell that the illness Chase had was probably just a hangover (he was drunk after all in the previous night xD) because I can still make an excuse for that an end lol and oh! now Chase has a name \o/ I was thinking in naming him Wombat or something else but I didn't like it… xDD and I discovered I don't know lot's of blond actors \o/

Next chapter it'll probably have more of Chase discovering himself as a dog… and oh! By the way, if I do something wrong tell me, because my dog it's a female, chase it's a male, so something can be wrong.. lol (just an advice for future chapters XD)

And by the way I found that quote above just perfect xD

So? Liked? Review review please? It's free and I get to update faster!!! (puppy eyes)


	3. Puppy Senses

_Thanks for_ RainbowRomeo_ for beta reading this._

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the creator of House, M.D.. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Crack, spoilers to season 3 and season 6, puppy!Chase

Characters: Chase, House, mainly. Wilson, Foreman, etc on support…

Rating: K+

Summary: After Cameron leaves, Chase is alone, depressed and still bad about Dibala. That's when Someone decides to release him of these bad feelings by changing him into a dog. But Chase isn't the only one who needs help, and that's when House assumes as his owner.

Pinku: hahah I found a dog year online convertor, I got to know how many dog years I have XD (apparently I'm a baby dog yet XD) creppy xD

x

x

x

Puppy Eyes, Goldilocks, and Aussie Accented Barks

x

x

_Chapter 3 – Puppy Senses _

x

x

x

By Sunday, Chase already had all the documents necessary, including a dog-collar, a tag with all the information necessary and a microchip, which he hated to have put inside him. He also had dog food, a bowl for him to eat and another to drink from, a bed and everything he needed. Wilson, who had arranged everything, had gone to his home after that, and Chase and House to their apartment.

While they'd made the documents and placed the microchip, they'd also detected the dog's approximated age: apparently he wasn't an adult yet, he was approximately one year old, in human years, being almost a pre-teenager for a dog, a child with ten dog years approximately.

And that amazed House: he was a puppy. Chase was a puppy with those puppy blue eyes and puppy golden hair and golden tail… although they also said that because of the mixes he apparently came from he wasn't going to grow much more, apparently he would be a medium-small sized dog for life. And that was fine for House, he was a cripple, big dogs just didn't work with/and/or for him.

x

x

House didn't have work or anything else to do. So he was sitting in his chair watching his dog. It was still a new thing to him: having a dog. He still found this fact, and the puppy, fascinating.

Chase was walking through the apartment, smelling the floor, while his tail was _u_-shaped behind him. Everything smelled funny. All these different smells were so fun he just couldn't resist scenting them all! So he nosed them, for now he was behind the couch. House could see him from the armchair as he turned his head a little, with a raised eyebrow, while he wondered what the heck the dog, puppy actually, smelled so bewitched.

That was when Chase turned for some place House couldn't see him anymore and in his smell hunt he found something so incredibly cool and so full of incredible smells! He got spelled by it. He got in his mouth and ran happily with his tail waving and soon he was lying somewhere. He had decided to savor all these smells…

House, when he saw that, got up quickly. That stupid dog had just found one of his old socks he had forgotten on the floor! He used them, took them off and threw them around! And how stupid and masochistic was this dog really to be happy with some used socks? Apparently Chase was the perfect name for him…

"Stupid dog" House said angrily as he took the socks out of Chase's mouth, who got confused. What was the problem? What did he do? House then sat on the couch closer to the puppy. "Okay we have to set some boundaries here. First: do not chew socks, shoes, cane, or anything like that. Second: Don't pee or poop in the apartment. Third: Don't bark during the night while I'm trying to sleep. Fourth: Don't bite me or anyone else, it will make problems for me. Fifth and most important one: Obey everything I say! Got it?"

Chase didn't actually understand a thing House said. He didn't know why. But House's tone of voice scared him and that's all he knew. So he just continued looking at the old doctor with big puppy eyes.

"I will think of that as a yes" House said before returning to the armchair. Chase was happy, because apparently he did something good and the other one was satisfied enough with that. He remembered House wasn't the sort of man who appreciated the work you did, but Chase understood that he had been angry before, and he was satisfied now and went to the armchair happily to relax. And that just had happened because Chase did something right and House appreciated that.

So to show he appreciated the other's appreciation for whatever he did right, Chase went to lie down below House's legs. The man raised an eyebrow, but let him stay there.

x

x

Besides the smell, there were a bunch of other funny different things for Chase now too, like colors, everything had a new shade and that was fascinating. Another thing was the sound of everything he could hear and the distance made it slurred and again there was the baby sensation.

But there weren't only new sensations…

For example, right in that moment, Chase was feeling this itch in the tail. It was something he had never felt before in his life. He had never had a tail before after all…

It was bothering him. It was right on the tip and he couldn't reach just by turning. He tried and tried, and nothing…

That's when he got up and decided to go after it.

House watched puppy Chase, who he thought was very similar to the human Chase, who apparently couldn't be reached anymore – what wasn't a surprise. He had been acting weird for the past month when Cameron had left, he had probably gone after her and had left everything behind him here…

But then there was the puppy Chase again and puppy Chase had an itchy in the tail. House could only watch when he got up and started to chase his own tail, rotating, circling around himself for a couple of seconds. House thought that was just so silly.

"Really? Chasing your own tail? Are you really going to do so perfect justice to your own name so fast?" House asked in disbelief when his dog stopped, still with his mouth biting the tip of the tail.

Chase didn't actually understand what the other said, just the how, he thought there was a problem but didn't understand what it was, he just knew he had finally gotten rid of that damn itchy…

x

x

That night they ate their first meal together, it hadn't happened before because Chase had gotten a meal when he was at the vet's, and because he had been sick and taking the medicine the vet had also told House Chase could be feeling sick to his stomach and not eat anything, but apparently the dog was very healthy – now that small case was solved – so there was no problem and House was told if it didn't continued like that, to go back there, luckily it wouldn't come to that.

House decided to eat first. Apparently Wilson said that his ex (the one that owned Hector) had watched in one these dog shows that the leader eats first and since House wanted to be the alpha dog of his house, he was going to eat first and Chase would be allowed to only when he was finished.

But what he wasn't counting on were two big blue eyes staring intently directly at him while he ate.

House tried to ignore them, but he couldn't help but acknowledge those puppy eyes gazing fixed at him.

"Come on, cut it out, not gonna work" He said and continued to eat, and he didn't look at his new roommate until he finished. After all it was good, it meant he was hungry and not sick anymore.

While Chase stared at House, he couldn't help but think he should go there and grab some of it. Meaning, if House was doing he should do it too, right? He remembered when he had been human, House had been his boss and he had followed and obeyed the man all the time, so he thought why shouldn't he do it now?

That was when House said something. He didn't understand any of that, he just remembered the meaning of something, a single word the other spoke: _not. _Okay, he thought that meant he wasn't supposed to grab that. He would behave and stay there quietly. And there he stayed.

After House finished and got up, placing his plate in the sink, he went and grabbed Chase's bowl of food and packet of puppy dog food. After putting the food onto the bowl, House put it on the floor, supporting himself on the sink and struggling not to hurt his bad leg in that movement.

"Enjoy yourself" He just said after he'd placed the bowl on the floor and like before he went to sit on the chair.

Chase looked at him, looking for a confirmation and then he went to the food, he had never eaten dog food before, not feeling hungry, but now he was, so he ate one and then other and another… and then he decided it was the best thing he had ever eaten in his life.

x

x

About thirty minutes later, as Wilson also said because he'd watched on a tv show, or maybe he'd read it in a book or his ex had said, House wasn't sure anymore, House took him pee and/or poop. He wasn't in the mood to walk too far away so he just took him to the door of a neighbor who he didn't like, and who didn't like him either.

Chase smelled the door. It had a strange smell, different. He didn't like, he preferred House's smells. He looked at him with his big blue eyes. "Come on, do it" House told him, although Chase wasn't really sure what that meant, but he didn't sound angry, he sound excited, and happy. "You know, do _it_" House said raising his leg a little close to the wall, hoping that stupid dog was worth something.

Chase then, even without understanding what House meant by that, went where had been and raised his leg, since now he walked back some steps, and smelled the wall and the floor, yes he didn't like the smell. Maybe it would smell better if… He thought as he raised his leg and did his necessities right there.

House just smirked, finally finding a good use for that dog.

Chase was just pleased, apparently House was happy and mainly, now the smell was much better, and that area was all theirs…

x

x

Finally, it was sleep time. For the previous night Chase hadn't had a bed and he'd had to sleep on the couch, but now he had a bed, and he was going to sleep there. House was determined about that.

Also in the previous night he had had to use ear plugs to muffle the dog's whining outside his door, but luckily it didn't last long because he had been exhausted, it had been a long day for both. But not today, today he had to be strong because the dog wasn't as exhausted as yesterday, he was perfectly healthy and he could whine all night long.

So he put the dog's little bed outside his bedroom door and locked it, so Chase, the dog, wouldn't be able to come in.

He also had extra ear plugs, in case his current ones didn't work.

And thus he lay down and tried to sleep.

Outside the door, Chase was sad. He liked to be close to House, it made him feel like he wasn't alone, he needed someone, he needed House. But all he had now was a door and this stupid stinky bed. Yes, because this supposed bed smelled horrible. He hated it, he preferred the couch, or the armchair, full of House's smells to keep him company, but both of them were way too far away from the actual House.

So he started yelping, loudly. It wasn't a conscious thing, he was just so sad House was there and Chase was here, so far away…

Why House couldn't open the door? What did he do wrong? All he wanted was to be with him…

Inside the bedroom, House just couldn't sleep with all these dog's cries. After a couple of hours turning around and around in bed, almost wishing to sleep and dream he was torturing the dog, but not even that helped. He couldn't even pretend that was music. He was just pissed.

So he gave up. He got up, opened the door and let the dog in. "Fine, get in"

And when he did it, Chase was the happiest dog in the world. If House let him in it meant he was a good dog, and he wouldn't be alone, he would be there with House.

So he jumped onto the bed. House laid down beside him, his bad leg in front of Chase.

House was just happy the dog had stopped whining.

Chase on the other hand, started smelling House's leg. There was this strange smell there, and he smelled and smelled until going to the thigh, his scarred thigh. It was there he stayed and nosed it intensely. There was something wrong there, he could sense it.

House watched the dog, smelling his leg intently. What he was doing he didn't know, but he got curious when he got to the thigh and stopped there. He thought he would continue and go to his nuts or something, but no, he stopped right on the scar.

With his eyebrows frowned, House then decided to do a test. He took his pants off to see what the dog so intently smelled there, what he would do.

It was a surprise when Chase started licking. And more of a surprise was that it didn't hurt, and he wasn't worried about germs or anything.

It made him feel good.

Chase was a dog, he acted on instincts, so, perhaps that was an instinct too. Like a mother who would kiss a wound on her child trying to make it better. Perhaps that's what he's doing, trying to make it better.

He smiled a little, and started to caress Chase's head and ears.

Perhaps having a dog was a good idea after all.

x

x

x

_To Be Continued…_

x

x

x

Pinku: okay I think I watch too many dog shows lol (before anybody ask) and Chase is a puppy \o I wasn't going to say the age, but then somebody asked and I realized it was better to put it…

Aan…. I know what's gonna happen next chapter! (evil laughter)

And… liked? Review? Come on make a puppy happy!!


	4. Puppy Work

_I want to thank _RainbowRomeo_ for the excellent beta reading n.n_

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the creator of House, M.D.. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Crack, spoilers to season 3 and season 6, puppy!Chase(with puppy!brain)

Characters: Chase, House, mainly. Wilson, Foreman, etc on support…

Pairings: None, maybe some canon, but not slash!

Rating: K+

Summary: After Cameron leaves, Chase is alone, depressed and still bad about Dibala. That's when Someone decides to release him of these bad feelings by changing him into a dog. But Chase isn't the only one who needs help, and that's when House assumes as his owner.

Pinku: ookay sorry for the delay I've been a little busy, and… ooh who I'm trying to fool? I'm just lasy…

x

x

x

Puppy Eyes, Goldilocks, and Aussie Accented Barks

x

x

_Chapter 4 – Puppy Work _

x

x

x

The next morning, House woke up with a strange vibration on his bed. That stupid dog was probably doing something he shouldn't and was making the bed shake, waking him up.

Chase had woken up very early. He felt much better today and his head felt clearer. He had been having fun with watching House sleep, but something had been bothering him. He had been feeling all dirty, he'd needed to clean up, at least a part of him, that's why he'd turned his head around and started doing what he did.

That was why House woke up and found Chase licking his crotch. "Boy, Chase is really a perfect name for you isn't it?" He said smirking and getting off the bed.

Chase stopped and looked at him after hearing what House said. He didn't understood what House had said, but he did hear "boy", "name" and "Chase" which he knew was is his name. And he was smart so he could conclude House recognized him as a dog, that before he had been a man (or a boy, House always treated him like he was a child or retard sometimes) and more important, he knew his name! With those thoughts Chase got happy. He really hadn't thought about the subject before, now he thought maybe he should have gotten worried, but he guessed everything had worked out just fine.

House, of course, had no idea the dog was his employee or even his misunderstood thoughts, he was just thinking of the time, it was so early, nine o'clock. He'd never went to work so early before! But well, he could make an exception this one time. Maybe, he thought, real Chase had already been kicked out of Cameron's and would come back, that would be good, he could present to him his recently discovered clone…

So he went to the refrigerator and got Wilson's food he had probably stolen and ate. He prepared Chase's food after he'd finished and the puppy ate willingly.

Next he got his messenger bag with everything he needed to work and made sure the Puppy Chase had water for the day – food he wouldn't need, he would be back to feed him – before going to the door, opening it and stopping when he realized there were two big blue puppy doggy eyes staring sadly at him.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to work. Behave!" He said before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Chase just stayed there. Wondering what happened. He had dreamed and woke up remembering lots of things he didn't the previous day. First his father had left, then his mother, then Cameron, and everyone who mattered to him… and now… House too? What did he do wrong? Was something he did today? He… licked his intimate parts, was it wrong? No it couldn't be that…

Maybe he should focus on what House said… Of what he had said Chase understood "work". He'd liked going work. House knew that. If he knew Chase was Chase then why didn't he take him with him? It just didn't make sense to Chase.

Unless House was mad at him, or hated him… but either of them just broke him.

x

x

When House got to work, he opened the glass door of the Differential Room "Hello Bitches!" He yelled to everyone around.

Everyone looked at him, surprised. "House?" Thirteen asked, not really sure it was him.

"Yes, it's me. Wow, I'm so proud I hired you!" House said sarcastically.

"You're so… early…" Foreman tried to explain his girlfriend's question.

"Ooh that! Yeah Chase woke me up, he was licking his dick early in the morning and shook the bed all up" House shook his head, explaining.

Taub raised an eyebrow. "Chase was licking his dick?"

"House! Stop making your jokes, Chase is miles away with Cameron and besides it is not humanly possible to lick his own genitals!"

"Maybe for you it isn't" House smirked. "But I wasn't talking about that Chase. I was talking about my new dog, Chase, he's blond and stupid, and loves to lick his dick, just like our old human Chase"

"You have a dog?" Taub asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, and his nose is smaller than yours, by the way…"

"Oh my god, that's so great! You have to show us someday!" Thirteen said excitedly.

House smirked, having an idea "Of course"

x

x

At home, Chase continued to lie just where he had been when House had left earlier. He continued to think about why House left. But all he could think was that House had abandoned him. And as hours went by he was more and more convinced House hated him, and worse: he would never come back.

Yes, why would he come back? Chase had been a terrible son, a terrible doctor, a terrible spouse… of course he probably was a terrible dog too!

Unconsciously he started to cry, whining. He missed House… But it was good, he would be here in this home forever and then die here, with his smells…

Chase barely noticed when the door started to open "Honey, I'm home!" A familiar voice yelled not far away from him.

House looked down. Had the dog been there all day? Stupid not yet grown up dog…

Chase got very happy the instant he saw House. His tail started to dance behind him and he started to jump to House and trying to lick him, excitedly. And oh, as a normal excited dog, he peed on the floor too, which, when House noticed, he cursed the stupid excited not yet grown up dog.

House sat on the couch, his leg hurting, Chase beside him on the floor, still very happy.

Chase was thinking: House was back. Did that mean he hadn't done anything wrong? Or House was punishing him?

The puppy looked at the doctor, the dog got up, smelling and looking at the human, wondering things. House who had no idea of nothing just started to pet his head and Chase enjoyed that so much.

And apparently House wasn't mad at him. If he wasn't mad then that wasn't a punishment, right?

Then why had House left? Why did he go to work and didn't take Chase with him? House always broke the rules, he would have broken one to bring Chase if he wanted, he'd brought that dog who belonged to Wilson's ex-wife to work that time…

Maybe… Maybe he had been wrong before… Maybe House didn't know he had been human then… Maybe he had no idea he was his employee and the name was just a coincidence…

As House caressed his head Chase's excitement decreased. If that was truth, then he had probably had to make House knew who he was right?

He had no idea how to do that…

x

x

x

_To Be Continued…_

x

x

x

Pinku: Okay, small and simple chapter, but I liked (:

So you liked too? Send me a review and tell me!


	5. Puppy Clean

_Thanks to_ bloodstar _for the fantastic beta reading.  
_  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the creator of House, M.D.. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Crack, spoilers to season 3 and season 6, puppy!Chase(with puppy!brain)

Characters: Chase, House, mainly. Wilson, Foreman, etc on support…

Pairings: None, maybe some canon, but not slash!

Rating: K+

Summary: After Cameron leaves, Chase is alone, depressed and still bad about Dibala. That's when Someone decides to release him of these bad feelings by changing him into a dog. But Chase isn't the only one who needs help, and that's when House assumes as his owner.

Pinku: I bought a Puppy Calendar for this new year (a calendar with puppy pictures, obviously) so every time I look at it I remember of this fic... lol

x

x

x

Puppy Eyes, Goldilocks, and Aussie Accented Barks

x

x  
_  
Chapter 5 – Puppy Clean _

x

x

x

House watched as the dog scratched his body. He had just concluded he was a mix between a Golden Retriever and a Yorkshire. He had the hair, coloring and exact features of a Golden Retriever, but in miniature, and he had the ears of a Yorkshire, upward and straight. At least House thought it was like this, he was no Dog specialist. He was a taller than a Yorkshire, but smaller than a Golden Retriever, although being medium-small his size was probably more of a Yorkshire than a Golden Retriever. But if House was right it meant he would grow a little more, maybe even be a medium dog and not a medium-small forever. Of course that wasn't what the vet said, but who cared? Nobody at that place had done a genetic test on him, they could be completely wrong about this, as far as he knew.

There was only one thing House wasn't sure about: his bright blue eyes. Could he have those eyes on his own? Of course House had already seen blue eyes in dogs, but in Huskies. Genetically blue eyes were the lack of pigment in the eyes, so if by any defect the dog lacked that, or the body didn't activate it, he could have blue eyes. Of course for the first he needed to have the genes, and to have the genes puppy Chase needed to be a mix of a dog with blue eyes, right?

Oh well, maybe House was thinking too much. He actually didn't even know if he was a mix between a Yorkshire and a Golden Retriever, could be a Chihuahua and an Akita, for all he knew. He was a Nephrologist not a Dog Whisperer (or that woman from _It's me or the Dog_, for that matter).

So pushing the though away, he just continued watching Chase, the puppy scratching itself all over, and decided it was time to give the dog a bath. Poor bastard couldn't stand himself anymore...

x

x

Chase didn't wake up feeling good today. Something was wrong. Not in his head, but in his body. He was itchy all over. He couldn't stand it anymore. So he scratched, and scratched, and scratched, and scratched...

He was still wondering how to make House figure out it's him. Or more accurately, he was now thinking, he had to make House figure out it's him, after this important mission of stopping this annoying itch. Not with all those words but it was that.

He had already eaten breakfast – that was so wonderfully tasty he stopped anything to eat that – and he found himself understanding more words and more stuff from House. He barely wondered if it was why he was getting more used to this dog body, he didn't even notice how much more he was thinking now than he was when he was found, because he was just so happy he could understand what House was saying.

And that was why when House got up, he stopped scratching and looked at him, waiting to see what he would do or say.

"Come on, let's go, we've got work to do today," House said.

So when House went to get the leash, Chase started wagging his tail happily. Was it true? He thought. Could it be true? House finally realized it was him, and was going with him to work. He wasn't going to be alone in the apartment ever again!! It was wonderful! More than wonderful! Chase felt like he was in heaven.

"Okay, let's go," House said after putting Chase's leash correctly. He looked at the waving tailed puppy and couldn't believe it. He couldn't be so happy going to the bath, he thought, maybe not all the dogs hated going to the vet...

So House drove his car, Chase was in the backseat, his paws at the closed window, supporting him as he looked outside, his mouth open and his tongue out. He was so excited he didn't even itch anymore. House was just wondering if he should buy one of those baby seats for the dog to sit correctly and not get hurt.

When he finally got there, the old dog parked in front of it, opened his door and went to the backseat to get the puppy Chase. Chase's big and upward ears now lay flat on his head, his once waving tail now hiding between his legs in fear. House lied to him. He just could think. He lied, he wasn't going to work with him, he never recognized him as his fellow Australian Chase, he was just going to take him to that stupid vet. And the next day he was going to be alone, again.

"Come on, stupid dog" House called, trying to get him out of the car. "You have to take a bath, you're dirty and I don't want fleas at my place."

Then House stopped pulling and just carried Chase under his arm. The puppy still with his ears and tail just like before, in fear, and he was also shaking in fear, now with the knowledge he was actually going to take a bath.

Now that Chase was thinking more he knew he shouldn't be scared. He didn't know why. He had taken baths before, before he became a dog. He also went to doctors before, and the vet was pretty much an animal's doctor. But the fact he knew it was an irrational fear didn't make it less scary.

House on his side, thought almost the same thing as he walked to the entrance. Why did the dog fear the vet and the entire animal clinic so much? Perhaps it was like humans and their phobias, irrational fears roused up by emotional or physical events that had an impact on the person. Or perhaps it was because dogs are small and helpless compared to the big and scary men around them, who can pretty much do whatever they want with them, and the dogs with their small brains don't know if they can trust those men. Perhaps that was the reason: dogs have small brains and don't know anything. Somehow House preferred to put his money on the latter.

As he told the receptionist that that was his dog and he wanted it to take a bath, suddenly House asked himself if he should have made an appointment, but it was too late now. She smiled and said since it was soon they were free.

"Great," House said. They took the scared puppy away and he left.

He only stopped at the door, remembering one thing. "When will he be ready?" he asked.

"A couple of hours," she answered, smiling.

"Great," House smirked, this time leaving for work.

x

x

At work, House was there earlier than normal which caused everyone to look at him like he was a freak.

"I know I'm handsome, now stop it, we've got work to do," he said, and they all turned to look to the white board.

Hours later they were all trying to diagnose the patient.

"Lupus!"

"Amyloidosis!"

"Tumor!"

"Okay," House said after those incredible guesses he decided to make them do their job. "Thirteen go do an MRI, look for a Tumor. Taub go do a screen test. And you, Foreman..."

Foreman stopped at the door, waiting for the command. "Uh?"

"You, go get my dog, and bring him here," House said, and ignored the 'what the fuck' face he was getting from the African American man. "Here's the address, here is what you need to not look like a kidnapper. Now go, come on."

"Your dog? " Foreman asked, still shocked.

"Yeah, Wilson's great idea. And I've told you already about him. Now go."

"Okay..." He started walking out. Actually he hadn't actually forgotten that House had told them about his dog, he just didn't believe, it was hard to believe House had a dog.

"By the way, his name is Chase, in case you forgot that too" House said, just in time when Foreman was at the door.

x

x

Foreman was at the animal clinic. He still didn't quite believe House had a dog, and that his name was Chase, he wondered if House liked him more than the others to name the dog after him, or if he was just mocking him like 'he has a dog-like brain' and decided he didn't want a dog named after him.

He also wondered if that was all a trick to be played on Foreman.

But he went anyway, if there was actually a dog, he couldn't let the dog suffer.

"Hi, I came here to get my friend's dog. His name is Chase..." he said and showed the stuff House handed him to get the dog and show he wasn't lying, everything looked in place.

"Oh you're House's friend? Nice to meet you!" The receptionist smiled to him, and Foreman smiled back. It looked like House wasn't lying after all. "He's ready, we're going to get him right now for you." And she left for a minute, leaving Foreman waiting.

Inside Chase was happier, a woman was finally taking him out. It means House was here to get him.

When he finally got to the main room, to leave, he had a surprise. It wasn't House who was there, but Foreman! How long had it been since he had last seen Foreman? God he missed the man!

"Hey buddy!" Foreman said when he saw the puppy, and he understood why House named him Chase, he was blond and had blue eyes just like the real one.

He also got amazed, the dog started to wave his tail happily, as if he knew him and was happy to see him again. But that was impossible, right? After all, the dog had never seen him, just like he had never seen the dog.

"So, let's go! We've got work to do!"

"Woof!" Chase barked, happily. He wanted to see House, he wanted to go the hospital, and he wanted to do something to let them know who he was.

Therefore, when Foreman put him in his car, and drove him to the hospital, he wasn't happy, he was ecstatic.

And even more when Foreman took him, under his jacket, to the Diagnostics Department, and he finally went to where he wanted, to be with House.

"Woof!" he barked again, happily.

"Here's your dog, House," Foreman said, but House already knew after all the dog was all over him, licking his face.

"Hey!" House laughed.

Foreman saw it and smiled. He had never seen House so happy.

Perhaps that dog was doing him some good.

x

x

x

_To Be Continued..._

x

x

x

Pinku: I watched Hachiko – A Dog's Story at the movie theater. Seriously, it's so sad ç.ç It was the first time I actually cried watching a movie ç.ç But I highly recommend it to everyone :DD

By the way, liked the chapter? If you did, send me a review, please 8D You'll make a puppy very happy!!


	6. Puppy Doctor

_Thanks_ _to_ bloodstar _for beta reading this._

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the creator of House, M.D.. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Crack, spoilers to season 3 and season 6, puppy!Chase(with puppy!brain)

Characters: Chase, House, mainly. Wilson, Foreman, etc on support…

Pairings: None, maybe some canon, but not slash!

Rating: K+

Summary: After Cameron leaves, Chase is alone, depressed and still bad about Dibala. That's when Someone decides to release him of these bad feelings by changing him into a dog. But Chase isn't the only one who needs help, and that's when House assumes as his owner.

Pinku: Another chapter, enjoy!

x

x

x

Puppy Eyes, Goldilocks, and Aussie Accented Barks

x

x

_Chapter 6 __–__ Puppy Doctor_

x

x

x

House and Foreman were playing with Chase with the big and red tennis ball when Taub and Thirteen got back from their tasks.

"Hey House what-the..." Taub started saying and stopped when he saw the puppy at House's leg and Foreman kneeling fondling the dog.

"Is this your dog? He's so cute! What's it doing in here?" Thirteen said kneeling next to him and caressing his head. She didn't even notice House's look toward her.

"Hey, have some respect," House said annoyed. "It isn't an it, it's a he. And again, his name is Chase. I thought we needed a smart brain to help us with the case."

Thirteen rolled her eyes but Taub, who was also caressing the dog, but not kneeling, just curving his back, paid attention to another detail.

"Seriously? Is he yours?" He asked, and it was time for House to roll his eyes, here they were going to go again.

While they talked, Chase was just extremely happy, he was seeing his friends again, he felt like it was ages since he had last seen them, and they all seemed so happy to see him too, this made him even happier.

And that was when he remembered they didn't really know who he was, they didn't know he was Chase, they just knew he was dog. But somehow, as they continued spoiling him, he looked as they were smiling happily at him, and concluded he was just happy for them being happy because of him.

Of course he still wanted House to know who he truly was.

That moment the door opened, distracting Chase from his thoughts. Everyone else looked at it, afraid of who it would be, but when a familiar figure showed himself inside puppy Chase ran happily towards him, wagging his tail and jumping onto the person's legs.

"Wow, how happy, I think he likes you, Jimmy," House commented when his friend Wilson entered the room. "And here I was thinking I was special."

"Hey Chase!" Wilson said to the happy dog before turning his face upwards. "House, what's he doing in here? You know the hospital doesn't allow dogs in! Cuddy will be furious if she sees him!" he said but puppy Chase continued to call for attention so he turned down and smiled to the dog. "Hi Chase, you're happy, huh?" He petted the dog and looked up. "Anyway, I didn't come here for this. I finished your paperwork, hand it to Cuddy and don't do anything your regret with it, bye Chase, have to go back to work." He placed the papers at the table, waved his hand at Chase and left.

"Well that was fun... He's a kill joy, ain't he Chase?" House said and the puppy walked to him.

"But he's right, you know. If Cuddy finds out..." Thirteen started saying.

"If I find out about what?" Cuddy said, coming in. There was a file in her hands.

"Wow, that was a fast," House commented.

"I ran into Wilson in the hallway, he seemed weird... Since usually everything is somehow related to you, I came to check, and it looks like I was right. House get rid of this..." She was determined to finish the sentence, but unfortunately puppy Chase ran to her legs happily. He'd missed her, he didn't realize it but he missed her. She didn't understand what was happening but got so moved she couldn't finish talking and started petting the animal. "Aww how cute! My god, you're so adorable, you know that?" she said kneeling down to be at his height.

"Woof!" he barked happily, which she understood as a yes, this was the best day of his life. The rest of the people at the room stared at each other suspiciously.

Cuddy then got up and cleared her throat. "Anyway, here's your new patient, and I was serious before, he's not allowed here, you have to get rid of him."

"Bu-" House tried to reply, but the Dean interrupted.

"No buts, I'm serious. This is my final word" She walked out, but before she closed the door she looked at that super-cute dog and for one moment she thought of letting it go. However, then she looked up at House, "I'm serious, House" she said again, closed the glass door and left.

"Killjoy."

x

x

Chase was confused, he needed to figure out a way to convince them that was him, Robert Chase, not just a dog named Chase. If he only knew how it would be much easier, he couldn't figure out a way, he couldn't think of anything. Every idea he had was lame, it wouldn't convince them, mainly House, of who he was.

And it was even worse that he was so easily distracted. Right now Foreman was walking him at the university park. House, Taub and Thirteen were close, sitting at a bench, looking at them.

"You're doing great! A couple of more minutes your tushy will be just like Beyonce's!" House yelled to Foreman from where he was sitting. He hated this place, he told Wilson once he liked to watch people walk but he didn't. He just came here sometimes because it was a good place to hide from Cuddy. But right now, it was a good place to make Cuddy stop bitching about the puppy in the hospital, make the differential, and still be with the puppy, so he won't wine and pee all over the apartment once he get back. He didn't want to leave him alone again.

"Can we go back to the patient? He's getting worse and we have no idea why!" Taub said desperate.

"His BP dropped again, and he's now breathing – and peeing - through a tube," Thirteen added.

"Well if only we have some good doctors here. Too bad human-Chase decided to follow Cameron, he would be really useful now," House said in his usual tone.

"What?" Foreman asked in his walk, Chase paying close attention. "He didn't do that. I talked to Cameron yesterday, she's all by herself, even asked how's he doing. I told her you had fired him because of what he was doing, that was what I thought."

"I didn't do that," House said, suspicious, that was weird.

"I thought he had changed jobs without telling us," Thirteen said, finding that weird too.

"No, he didn't say anything."

"I just thought he was too busy drinking himself out to come to work," Taub spoke his opinion, and House thought it was really weird. Nobody knew where Chase was. If he wasn't with Cameron, where was he? It was true he didn't come and quit like he should have if he had gone, or even if he had changed to another job. The only alternative was that if he went direct to Cuddy, but he would have had to come to him for paperwork anyway. Where the heck was that wombat?

Chase was listening to everything carefully, he was a little happy because it seemed House was getting worried about him, the real him, and the others too, this seemed a lot. And also this conversation seemed important, if he only knew how to use it for his own benefits...

x

x

"So Chase didn't come here and quit?" House asked Cuddy.

"No, I haven't seen him in days. I thought he asked for a couple of days off, why?" Cuddy asked back.

House just shook his head and left.

When he got to his office, Foreman called, "Chase's home is empty. It looks life he hasn't been here in days. The doorman also said he hasn't been seen him in a while."

"Okay," House nodded. He looked at his dog sitting in front of him intently, carefully. House then raised an eyebrow at him.

Then his cellphone rang again. This time it was Thirteen and House remembered they had something more important to do than to get worried looking for someone who probably doesn't want to be found. "What?"

"He's very meticulous about everything, House. There's nothing here, I'm coming back"

"So you called me just to tell me that?"

"I called you to tell you not to wait for me and cure the patient." And the phone call was ended.

Well that was useful. The only hope of finding something just went to the trash. "If there's nothing at his home that was killing him, then what it's?" House thought out loud.

This time Chase saw his chance, he was good at it. He thought of the patient's symptoms, and soon he had an idea of what it could be. Nobody had thought of it. He barked happily to House, who turned his face to see him.

"Shut up, dog, I'm trying to think here."

Then Chase turned - the bookshelf! He got up and went there. He couldn't think of a way to get the one he wanted. He knew it was the one with the red cover, but it was way too high for him, so he just pushed it over and over with his head until everything fell to the floor.

House just watched, confused and amazed. What the dog was doing?

Puppy Chase then picked up the one with the red cover with his mouth and handed it to House, his tail wagging happily.

House took the book. "What? You want me to play with you with this or something?"

This time Chase got another hold on the book and opened it with his mouth, then he went to the white board, full of symptoms and crossed-out diseases and balancing himself on his two hind legs, he touched it with his two paws at the front of his body.

House just stared at the dog, then looked at book. He opened the book and looked at its summary. It couldn't be true. One of its diseases listed was "Erythropoietic Protoporphyria" He thought of the patient and thought, it was true, it fit perfectly. He had the right age, his symptoms, perfect. His parents, careful with him, his home, everything, but one of them probably carried the gene.

"The only one who ever thought of this diagnosis before was Chase." Puppy Chase barked, happily, he thought House was getting closer. "I'm starting to think you're not a simple dog."

House then looked intently at the dog's eyes, those blue eyes which were also looking intently at him, as if expecting something. And suddenly he knew where those eyes had come from, where he had seen those eyes before.

"Chase?" Another bark, it sounded a lot like a yes. "You're Chase aren't you? You're Chase aren't you? My aussie human-Chase?" He looked at the dog who now had his mouth open and his tongue out, probably was hot. But he had to do something, something to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Bark two times, stop and bark again three times as yes."

This would show him, even if the dog was trained before coming to him, which he probably wasn't since he had no microchip before, it was nearly impossible they had him trained to do something like that, and if they didn't, the dog had no way to know. That was, of course, if he was a dog. If he was indeed a human turned into an animal, he would accomplish it.

Chase listened to what House asked him. It was his chance to show him who he was. He was more than excited and happy, finally House would find out. So he did it. He barked two times, stopped, and then barked three more.

He then saw House who was with his eyebrow furrowed and smirking softly.

"What the heck?..."

x

x

x

_To Be Continued..._

x

x

x

Pinku: Okay, you can see this was a really important chapter, next one will be even more, so don't lose!

And if you liked it, review me! It's free!!! and puppy Chase loves reviews!!!


	7. Puppy Chase

_Thanks_ _to_ bloodstar _for beta reading this._

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the creator of House, M.D.. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Crack, spoilers to season 3 and season 6, puppy!Chase(with puppy!brain)

Characters: Chase, House, mainly. Wilson, Foreman, etc on support…

Pairings: None, maybe some canon, but not slash!

Rating: K+

Summary: After Cameron leaves, Chase is alone, depressed and still bad about Dibala. That's when Someone decides to release him of these bad feelings by changing him into a dog. But Chase isn't the only one who needs help, and that's when House assumes as his owner.

Pinku: Another chapter, enjoy!

x

x

x

Puppy Eyes, Goldilocks, and Aussie Accented Barks

x

x

_Chapter 7 __–__ Puppy Chase _

x

x

x

At the rest of the day at the hospital, the patient was doing better. Chase was right, he had Erythropoietic Protoporphyria and was beginning to be treated for it. Meanwhile, at the Diagnostics Office, House wondered if it was true, and possible that the dog could be Chase, the real human-Chase, and how. His mind somehow wanted to deny, how could it be true? A human turning into a dog? That was against everything he believed. But somehow he couldn't help but say to himself over and over the things the dog did that a normal dog couldn't. He wasn't a normal dog, if he was a dog at all.

He watched puppy Chase at the office. He was smelling something on the floor at the moment, focused, his tail was up as he walked, following the smell. He seemed content, for a human-turned into an animal with a brain with the size of a fist. After House admitted that he could be Chase, the dog seemed to calm himself down, which added to the theory, he wasn't a normal dog, if he was a dog at all, but if House was right and he is human-Chase, House thought as he watched Chase at the office, content at nosing something at the floor, why didn't he seem bothered by the fact that he was turned into an animal? He seemed more bothered by the fact that House didn't know who he was. Dog-turned Chase just seemed... a dog... a happy, medium-sized, golden haired dog.

And that was what was the weirdest for him.

x

x

That night, House went to sleep with that in mind. He thought he would dream of puppies and dogs, but no. He found weird when a woman wearing a blue dress with wings turned up.

"Hello, Dr House," the woman said, smiling gently.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" House asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

The woman's smile got bigger, making her eyes close a little. "No, isn't. How did you find out?"

"First of all, usually when I dream, I don't know when I'm dreaming. And second, when I dream of gorgeous women they don't have butterfly wings on," he explained. The woman continued smiling. "So who are you?"

"I'm known as Blue Fairy," she answered. "Apparently you found out the truth about your dog."

House raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Is he..."

"I'm happy you figured out the truth all by yourself. It shows how you care about him, human or animal." House rolled his eyes at this.

"You're the one who did this, aren't you? Why did you do it? What gave you the right to do it, because I doubt he did!" he said angrily.

"He needed it, as so did you," she replied, still as calm and serene as always. "And besides, I don't see him complaining. He's happy now, happier than he has ever been."

"He's a dog! He probably thinks like dog. How does he know what he wants, if he's happy or not?

"I guess it will be his choice in the end, whether he wants to come back and be human again, or be a dog for the rest of his life, don't worry. My question is, if he chooses to be human again, will it change for you? From what it is now?"

House then raised his head, that was a good question. He hadn't thought of that before. He was busy thinking of Chase's rights and other things.

"I don't know," he answered sincerely. "But we grew closer these times, so, maybe not."

Her smile grew bigger hearing this. "Good."

x

x

House woke up suddenly. He remembered every little detail of that weird not-dream with that fairy woman.

He looked at the clock, still early. But somehow he didn't feel tired anymore so he sat up in his bed.

That was when he saw him, sitting at the end of his bed, where his puppy usually slept. Wide awake with his head down, was the very familiar face of someone he hadn't seen in days.

"Chase," he said the name of the person out loud. Chase, now human apparently, turned to him, his face blank with no apparent emotion.

"House, hi."

"You're human again," he stated the obvious, but only because it still confused him, everything seemed so surreal.

"Yeah"

"Do you...?"

"Yeah, every little bit," Chase answered, knowing what House was going to ask.

House nodded. Apparently what that Blue lady had said about him making a choice was now. Seeing, for one last time, what it's like to be human before deciding something.

"Okay, time to go to work. Come on, I'll get you something to wear," he said getting up, Chase just following in his footsteps with his head down.

x

x

"Chase," Taub said, surprised, just like everyone else.

"Where were you? You worried us, you know?" Foreman asked, slightly annoyed he might have worried about him uselessly.

"I... uh..." Chase started saying, but couldn't find a good excuse, perhaps he was still with a dog-brain, because he didn't feel right, he felt strange, he felt...

"He was sick, was at a friend's place getting better and forgot to tell us. Don't do it again!" House got his back, looked at him like saying he owed him and went to sit down.

Chase looked at him like saying thanks and sat down also.

x

x

And the days passed like this. House didn't trust Chase alone, so he let him sleep on his couch. He figured now it was safe since he was human.

Chase didn't look himself. Something was weird. He wasn't the happy dog happily jumping around anymore. Now he was... numb.

When they watched television, he seemed to barely pay attention. At work, he stared at the clock on the wall and paid no attention to anything. He did everything slowly and didn't seem to focus or be thinking of anything. He thought it might be a side effect of the transformation but it didn't seem to be going away.

Now they were at the table having dinner, he didn't look any different from before. He was looking at his plate, but somehow he didn't seem to be staring at the food, he seemed to be somewhere completely different.

"So, is it good?" House asked. "I asked Wilson to make this with all his love especially for you."

Chase looked up getting out of his trance. He found his fork hanging up in the air as he was staring at his plate and looked at House. "Huh? Yeah, very," he said with a low toneless voice.

House sighed. Something was wrong, something was definitely wrong. How could someone be so emotionless like this towards Wilson's food? Impossible. "Chase, what happened? Tell me."

Chase hearing the question he placed the flatware neatly beside his plate and looked up to House.

"Nothing is the same anymore," he said in a low tone, kind of sad.

"What do you mean?" he asked, knowing exactly what it means.

"Now, there's too many feelings, too many complications, too many decisions, too much guilt, too much loneliness, too much time... It's simpler when you're a dog, you live in the present, your feelings are those, you don't worry about anything else, nothing else, and nobody else besides who really matters," he explained, at the middle of it he put his head in his hands, his elbows on the table, then, still in the same position, he looked up at House.

House understood what that meant. Chase had made his choice.

He nodded, telling him he understood.

x

x

"So this is really true?" Wilson asked, in disbelief, he knew he should because House had proved more than once right now that that was true, and beside he wasn't the man to believe in these kinds of things, unless he wanted to prank him. But what kind of prank was that?

"Of course it is. Right, Chase?" House asked and then both heard a happy bark. "He chose to become a dog for the rest of his life, and I can't do anything to change it. It's his choice," he explained to his friend, while he threw a normal yellow tennis ball for the gold haired puppy to fetch. "And besides I knew I already heard an aussie accent in those barks."

"How you speak dog now?" he said watching as Chase ran to get the ball. The dog did look a lot like Chase and was much smarter than an average dog. He was starting to believe House's story.

But he guessed it didn't matter if it was true or not for him. What really mattered was that if House was happy, and House seemed happier than ever.

x

x

Chase chose this, he knew. He had the opportunity go back to being a human and decided to become a dog. He now preferred to be a dog. Everything was happier, easier, brighter. He didn't know exactly why anymore. He did know he wouldn't enjoy chasing a ball and bringing it to House and Wilson just to do it again over and over so much if he were human.

He also did feel like he was becoming a true dog more and more, like his human mind was vanishing slowly, until it disappeared completely and he become a complete and total dog.

But he didn't mind, he even preferred it this way. Humans were complicated, this he knew and remembered. Having a human mind would only be worse for him. He would be happier to be a complete dog.

x

x

That night, Blue Fairy appeared in House's dream again. House knew exactly what to ask.

"So, how will it be, now that Chase is a dog? Will he live as a dog and die as a dog, sooner than he should?"

She smiled gently, understanding the question. "Yes, he's a complete dog," she answered. "That's what he chose. He knew the consequences when he did it, we have to respect that."

"He didn't choose to become a dog when you first transformed him," House said to her again, angry with Chase's fate. "Tell me again, why did you do it?"

"He had done something he wasn't able to take it back. He had to learn how to trust, to control his feelings, and he wasn't going to be able to it on his own. If I left him human, something horrible would happen, something nobody would be able to take back," she explained, and House understood what happened. What Chase did to Dibala and Cameron leaving him was eating him inside. "And also for you. For you to be able to trust somebody one-hundred percent. Remember how at the end you even let him lick your leg? You let him sleep your bed and be with you, like you never let anyone. You feel good with him like you have never felt with anyone. Just now you asked how long he would live, you're worried for him, like you've never been with anyone. You take care of him, you want to take care of him. You trust him, you love him, like nobody else." She smiled so gently, House nodded in understatement. He knew it was true, he didn't want to admit it, and he never would to anybody, but it was true.

Well, House was already old himself. He wondered who of the two would last longer.

But to Blue Fairy it didn't matter the duration, she was sure both would live a very happy life.

x

x

x

The End!

x

x

x

Pinku: Yes this was the last chapter D: I don't know if it was a little too much focused on House. I liked it, this ending was planned since the beginning!

And also, liked it? Enjoyed the fic? Have been reading since the beginning? So send me a review! Come on! You'll make a happy puppy!!!


End file.
